


Just Like Cinderella

by Mimsys



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I ship too many things in this show okay, No Spoilers, Prom, also muddling timelines a bit, and it shows, bc everything seems strangely ooc, but im working on it okay, except in mentions of past and present ships, i haven't written either of them in ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's prom gets ruined when Cordelia decides to ruin her chances at being Prom Queen. Willow saves the day, as always, and Buffy realizes she might not be entirely straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore me having feels over a show no one cares about anymore; I don't own BTVS in any way except the soundtrack, which I own a copy of.

It wasn’t that Cordelia was a bad _person_ so much as that she did bad things- annoying things, cruel things, things that made Buffy regret ever coming to Sunnydale. Her shredding Buffy’s prom dress hardly topped the list of the Slayer’s worries, but that didn’t make it seem less devastating to the blonde. She, Xander, and Willow were supposed to be going together, but the male had decided to spend the time with Anya instead, not that either girl had protested overly much since he’d have only complained at the dance. Buffy hadn’t had any more developed plans than meeting up with Willow and heading over to the party but Cordelia must have thought her a risk to her expected title of Prom Queen because Buffy’s dress was in tatters and that didn’t have anything to do with vampires.

“Willow?” Her voice shook slightly as she called the other, “I think we might have to cancel our plans. I… my dress was ruined at the cleaners. You can just come over for popcorn and cheesy movies?” It wasn’t the same, but it could be enough, would always be enough to have her friend by her side. “We don’t have to go to prom, really; I know you were only going because Xander and I were but now that he’s not and I can’t, you won’t have to.”

“I’ll be right over, Buffy. Just take some deep breaths, alright? We’ll fix this.”

“How?” And she’s not hysterical, although she suspected Cordelia would have been in the same situation. Buffy’s too sensible for that, too used to having to make plans and sacrifices. “We can’t exactly just _patch_ a dress back together; it’s in tatters.”

“You forget that I’m a witch, Summers.” Willow’s reply is dry, the pagan chuckling against the phone. “And before you tell me that I shouldn’t waste my powers on this, doing things for you is never a burden, and it’s not like I use it for much more than levitating pencils anyways.” The pale girl is wearing a green dress when she arrives at Buffy’s, emerald fabric falling to her knees and wild hair tamed into messy waves. Her large eyes are framed with dark lashes thickened by mascara and her lips are as startling bright as her hair.

“You look amazing.” Buffy gushed, holding the door open for the other. Her own hair is damp from her shower and hung loosely around her shoulders, her eyes shadowed from a lack of sleep, and her eyes were ever sharp and off putting in their coldness. “Oz doesn’t know what he lost when he let you go.”

Willow gave Buffy a brittle smile and ushered her into her own home, obviously not wanting to dwell on past relationships. “Just let me see this dress of yours, Chosen One, if you want me to try my hand at playing Fairy Godmother.” It’s hanging in her closet, a pale blue dress with white lace at the neckline, and even Willow knows that it’s behind repair, split in ragged lines. Willow can tell that it’s unsalvageable, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try. “Put it on; I’ll see what I can do.”  
Buffy retreated to her bathroom to change and returned moments later and when she did, Willow couldn’t help but think that she looked like an angel with gauzy white fabric billowing around her knees and her fair hair spilling past her shoulders. 

It doesn’t take long for Willow to transform the remains into a dress that hugged Buffy’s curves until it flared out into a loose skirt, giving her enough movement to kick ass if she needed to. If the blonde had mentioned that this gown was shorter than it had been, Willow would have said that the damage had required fabric to patch. It wasn’t necessarily a lie, but that didn’t mean she was telling the truth either. But Buffy didn’t ask. Instead, she teased her hair into graceful waves and applied makeup with a deftness that Willow almost envied.

No one was surprised when Buffy won Prom Queen, not with the way Cordelia had been behaving. It was, admittedly, more of a shock when the Slayer leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Willow’s lips after doing so.


End file.
